9 folders cost $11.97. Which equation would help determine the cost of 4 folders?
Explanation: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We know the cost of 9 folders. We want to know the cost of 4 folders. We can write the numbers of folders as a proportion: $\dfrac{9}{4}$ We know 9 folders costs $11.97. We can let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 4 folders. The proportion of these costs can be expressed as: $\dfrac{\$11.97}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of folders purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{9}{4} = \dfrac{\$11.97}{x}$